


A Forbidden Meeting

by pedanticprick



Series: Forbidden [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanticprick/pseuds/pedanticprick
Summary: yea idk i wrote this like 3/4 years ago?? i dont even write so lemme know if you like it i have more chapters if ya want em





	1. Albus

Albus Severus Potter walked towards the scarlet steam train with his shoulders hunched ever so slightly forwards, having already dropped off his luggage and said his goodbyes to his large family. He knew all about the daring things his infamous father got up to at school with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, and felt growing apprehension with every step closer to Hogwarts. Even at home with the people who were supposed to know him inside and out he was expected to be play quidditch all the time like James and be courageous and outgoing, but that wasn't who he was. He was perfectly happy to sit in his room and read or practice the few spells he knew. Was he going to have to fake it all year at Hogwarts as well? He knew he wasn't going to be in Griffindor, that much was clear. His father also seemed sure he wouldn't be a Hufflepuff, and even though he said it was okay no matter what house Albus went into, they both knew he was hoping desperately for some miracle where Al went to Griffindor. Albus himself was incredibly worried he might go into Slytherin, which Jamie said was ridiculous, but there was so much that Al kept from them about himself and what he liked.

That was another thing he disagreed with his family on, they insisted on calling him his full name 'Albus Severus' rather than 'Al' as he preferred. Even when they were trying to comfort him it was always 'Albus'. James had a habit of calling him 'Albie' which he hated, but there was nothing for him to get back at James with because he had an alright name, and he loved being babied and called Jamie, especially by or around girls. For some reason it made them go all giggly and awkward. Gross. Thinking back his father had only called him Al three times in his eleven years, and one was just then. Maybe things would be different at Hogwarts with him housed. There wouldn't be any fuss if he was in Ravenclaw... But it wasn't who he was. He didn't want to just sit around studying all the time, he was actually a very sociable person, no matter what his family seemed to think. A sinking feeling in his stomach told him he already knew what house he was going in.

He had reached the door of the carriage, and it was full of people pushing and shoving already. He was going to have to join the throng in a minute, but not yet. He wasn't ready. It was all too much, the noise and the people and the stupid, stupid houses. He had to sit down, and soon. Before he passed out. Oh God that would be mortifying, he could see the papers now, 'Youngest Potter Boy Faints at Sight of Hogwarts Express'. He had to push through the mob and then find somewhere to panic in quiet where he wouldn't be seen. Taking one last look around and a deep breath, he stepped onto the train.

 


	2. Scorpius

Scorpius Malfoy walked towards the back of the scarlet steam train where there were less people milling around waiting for 11 o'clock to board to get as long with their families as possible. He'd had a proper goodbye with his parents before they left their quaint little muggle cottage in the country, his father telling Scorpius to make sure that he had fun as well as working hard. After the part that the Malfoy's played in the war it was no wonder they had isolated themselves from everything as much as possible while staying in England most of the time. His parents really hated spending any length if time in wizarding company, so he knew as soon as he boarded they'd be gone. Most eleven year olds would be at least a little disappointed by this, but Scorpius was different. He'd grown up not quite fitting in at home or school, so he was used to being on his own. He knew how hard his parents both worked to make sure he had as good a life as possible even though they knew he'd be shipped off to Hogwarts, having displayed magical ability since he first learnt to talk. The fact that his parents were leaving early also gave him a but of breathing space to be himself. He always felt pressured to answer questions that weren't always even there when anything was remotely about him. This wasn't from him being self important or loving the sound of his own voice, but from him being to shy to properly open up and share himself with his family without insistent probing. He even had his hair slicked back in the same way his father's hair was when he was a first year. As soon as he was alone he would run his nimble fingers through it and tease it into a much more fashionable quiff, something he wouldn't dare to do in front of his father, but made him feel so much more comfortable. It wasn't that his dad would get angry, it was just it made Scorpius feel exposed, as his family life wasn't exactly perfect. He'd heard stories about a reckless boy full of life, but they felt like a completely different person to his subdued and probably clinically depressed father. He'd give his right arm for his dad to smile properly for once. He knew it was all his mother would need to stop looking so sad all the time and smile too, but it would never happen. Not with all the guilt his father had over the war.

He finally reached the last carriage and dumped his stuff in a pile with everyone else's to be loaded onto the train. He turned around to head back up to his parents, but faltered when he saw the seething mass of bodies. He'd already said goodbye, might as well get on the train. He reached up and pulled himself on with one of the handles on the side of the door. 

He moved deeper inside the carriage, searching for an empty compartment to claim as his, with no luck so far. Each compartment had at least four teenagers in and he didn't want to crash someone else's space. He kept looking, until finally, there was one with only one boy in. He must've been a first year. His auburn hair hung over his forehead, blocking Scorpius' view of his face. His hands were buried in his hair, gripping so tight it had to hurt. 

The boy was bent over, and his breath came in forced gasps. 

"Hello?"


	3. Albus

Albus fought his way through the crowds to an empty compartment, slid the door open and slipped inside without anyone noticing him, and shut it again behind him. As soon as he had done this, everything caught up with him. His knees buckled slightly. A quiet, almost silent whimper tore from his pink lips before he could stop it. He reached for the seats and pulled himself to one before flopping down heavily. His cheeks were warm and red, his breathing erratic and hands shaking. He leant forwards, putting his elbows on his knees and fisting his hands through his hair. His hands started fizzing, a sign which meant a panic attack was only moments away. Tears formed in his eyes and a lone tear trickled down his cheek, leaving a salty trail. He let out one half sob, half gasp before breathing in deeply, filling his lungs with oxygen. He had to get a grip before someone looked in and saw Harry Potter's son bawling his eyes out. He wouldn't become the laughing stock of his year, he wouldn't. He screwed his eyes tight and tried to block out the noise from outside. His breathing eventually calmed and the fizzing disappeared, but his shoulders still shook uncontrollably.

He sat up, wiping his eyes furiously, scrubbing away the stray trails. He looked into the glass and saw himself, eyes slightly red, freckles more pronounced against his now deathly pale cheeks. His hair stuck up at odd angles, all over the place. He patted it down with clammy hands and shook his head to get his fringe out of his eyes. He leant backed, head tilted and mouth slightly parted. He released a long breath in an audible sigh. He was going to be fine. It would all be alright.

He rolled his head to the other side, looking into the train. James walked past at that moment, a girl hanging off each arm and his rowdy group of friends following. Albus didn't know how he did it, he just turned on his mega-watt grin and he was surrounded by girls. Not that Al was particularly interested in girls at the moment, he was only eleven after all.

He leant forwards again, still breathing deeply, hands buried back in his soft hair, fringe back over his eyes.

"Hello?" a voice called.


	4. Scorpius

The boy was bent over, and his breath came in forced gasps. 

"Hello?" asked Scorpius.

The boy's head snapped up, eyes wide and alarmed. Scorpius' breath caught in his throat, finally stuttering out after a short pause. The boy's eyes were the kind of electric blue that froze you in place, captivated you, like there was a whole sky trapped in them. It felt as though they were examining Scorpius' very soul as his piercing gaze swept over him. They locked eyes, and Scorpius was swept in like a strong tide pulling him under. 

The boy cleared his throat and averted his gaze, blushing slightly and suddenly inspecting the floor. 

"Uh, hi." said Scorpius, taking the other boy's embarrassment at being found while he wasn't calm and collected as a chance to look him over properly. He had auburn hair that shimmered russet and bronze when it caught the sun, and long, dark eyelashes framing his sapphire orbs. His skin was quite pale, the colour of his hands darker than that of his face, accentuating the light dusting of freckles across his cheekbones and nose. He was still slightly pink in the cheeks, but the bright blush had faded. He tugged his bottom lip with his pearly teeth, turning the soft pink into white. 

 

"Hi." The other boy's eyes darted up to Scorpius' face, settling for a moment before going back to inspecting the floor.

"Um, mind if I sit?" asked Scorpius, slightly nervously.

"Oh um yeah sorry," the boy answered, cheeks flaming again, "You can sit wherever if you want. Sorry."

"What for?" Scorpius was confused, why did the boy keep saying sorry?

"Oh I... um.. I..." The boy seemed lost for words, his hands twisting in his lap, like he wasn't sure what to do with them.

Scorpius' lips quirked upwards slightly at his awkwardness and held out his hand, "Scorpius."

The boy paused, looking at his hand as if analysing it for answers. He gripped the pro offered hand, "Albus, um, Potter. Albus Potter." 

Their eyes met agin. Albus. It suited him.

"Oh, uh, Malfoy." This time it was Scorpius who went red, "Scorpius Malfoy," he muttered.

Albus released his grip and retracted his hand, also blushing slightly when he said his name was Potter. Huh. Having the most famous wizard in the world as a dad couldn't be too fun either, Scorpius supposed. At least Scorpius had grown up in the quiet of the country, well away from all the people who still hated his father for his mistakes, but Albus must've grown up with everyone knowing who he was. Poor kid. That had to be hard. 

The whistle blew, it was eleven o'clock. Last minute goodbyes were yelled out of windows, faces pressed against glass and waving hands were everywhere. Two boys of rival families sat quietly together, both of their families having left at least five minutes ago, completely comfortable in each others presence.

**Author's Note:**

> yea idk i wrote this like 3/4 years ago?? i dont even write so lemme know if you like it i have more chapters if ya want em


End file.
